drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead 2
Welcome to America, the oddest place on earth. The world is peaceful for now. Toad, Sam, Kenzen, and Zoey have all made it off of Paradise Island alive... But is everything safe, once and for all? Prologue Out in the ocean, three people sit on a big boat. "Ma?" A boy asks. "Yes son?" The woman asks. "What does shark taste like?" He asks. "Chicken." The dad responds. "Wow...." The boy says. "Now, Kody, I want you to help us cook this thing, alright?" The mom asks. "Cool! Totally!" Kody, the son, responds. The boat floats out to find a dead shark on its stomach. "Pa...?" Kody asks. "That's weird..." The dad asks. He sails up next to it to poke it. See if its alive. "Dead." He notices blood surrounding the waters. The shark suddenly jumps up and bites the dad's arm. The mom runs out to grab a small shotgun. "Ah!" The dad yells. "Pa!" Kody shouts. The mom runs in and shoots the shark. The dad falls over with his mangled up arm. Later, that night, the mother and son sit down next to the father. "He's running a high fever." The mom says. "Should I go get someone's help?" Kody asks. "Go get Mary's help." The mom orders. Kody runs outside of their small cabin of a house, and across a dirt road. They live far off in the countryside. Moments later, Kody returns with a robed nun. She's holding a bible. "Mary..." The father says. "It's alright John." Mary says. She sits down next to him and says a small prayer. The father begins to close his eyes. "Daddy...?" Kody asks. The mom runs over and nudges him. "Wake up honey....honey...HONEY?" She asks. "He's....gone. What happened?" Mary asks. With tears in her eyes, the mom sits down on a couch. Kody looks distraught. "He must have gotten some infection from that shark bite." Mary says. "Shark bite?" Mary asks. "We got on the river and sailed down towards Cuba. It's...shark season." The mom says. "Haven't you hear about the zombie plague down there?" Mary asks. "The what?" The mom asks, worried. "People on a vacation island all got massacred by zombies. Few survived, and the island got bombed by the military, but who is to say no sharks have eaten any of those things? Seafood is no longer being produced until they find a cleansing material." Mary says. The father suddenly opens his eyes. "Daddy!" Kody exclaims with joy. The father sits up and jumps on Mary. "Ah!" She screams. The mom starts kicking at her husband. "Momma! He's just hugging her!" Kody says. "No he's not!" The mom shouts. "Oh god!" Mary shouts. The father bites into her neck. The mother and Kody back into the parents' room. The mom digs for her shotgun. "Oh no...we left it on the boat!" The mom shouts. The father runs into the room and shrieks. Kody dodges him as he jumps onto the mother and tears into her flesh. "Ah! Kody!" The mom shouts. Kody, afraid, runs outside of the room. He shuts the door and locks it. He sees a pool of blood on the ground, and Mary, lifeless. "M...Mary?" He asks. She opens her eyes and stands up and turns to him. "Mary!" He exclaims. She runs up and tackles him. Within moments, the entire family and Mary are running down the street and into people's houses. It's total Anarchy. Police are quick to arrive and investigate. It's not long before a large area is put under quarantine. A college campus, a small town, and a fishing dock. Barriers are placed along the area, as scouts begin to fire at will. Chapter 1: Daley Springs It's an early morning in this new university site. Kenzen, being the good man he is, is helping Toad and Sam out in their classes. Tutoring is always fun when they incorporate zombies in it, right? It's 6:00 AM. Kenzen opens his eyes for the fresh start of the day. He's been staying in the morning-bird hotel just outside of the university gates. He's been given a membership card by the staff to come in and aid the learning. Kenzen stands up and rubs his head. His blonde hair falls down into the perfect place. He puts on his normal black clothes. He goes to his bathroom and brushes his teeth. Minutes later, he grabs his bag and gets ready to leave. He grabs his key-card to his room and slides it down the door frame. "This is the Morning-Bird emergency broadcast system." A voice says over the intercom. "What?" Kenzen asks. It must be storming or something. "Remain calm and go to the closest staircase available. Remain calm." It says. Kenzen, oddly worried, walks outside of his room. He walks over to the brown wall and continues down a long hallway. Several hotel doors are shut and locked. The red carpet smells awful, like something died on it. "Hello?" Kenzen asks, shielding his nose from the smell. Nothing. Nobody responds. He walks onwards, down this long corridor. He reaches a glass door with a staircase behind it. It's locked. "Well, frick." Kenzen sighs. He looks to his left. An elevator is on this floor, and the doors are wide open. He walks over, goes inside, and selects the first floor. The Hotel The elevator doors close, and the wires snap. The elevator falls down quickly. Kenzen throws himself to the floor. When it stops, the doors slightly open. A woman stands in front of it. "Ah...don't come in here...it just..." Kenzen looks over at the woman. Blood is running down her face. "Ma'am?" Kenzen asks. The woman screams and runs to the elevator. The elevator suddenly falls a bit more before catching again. The woman falls on the roof of the elevator. Kenzen crawls over to the doors. A very tight space is available to crawl through. "This..." Kenzen sighs. He climbs through the opening. "...Can't be happening..." Kenzen stands up, abandoning his bag. He walks down the new corridor, and finds a blocked off area. It's blocked by storage carts and broken doors. "What...happened?" Kenzen asks. He walks to a nearby room, which happens to be a maintainance closet. He opens it. And gets tackled by a janitor. The janitor tries biting Kenzen. "My god! They're back!" Kenzen screams. He throws off the janitor, which jumps back up. Kenzen slams the door, leaving the Janitor out in the hall. Kenzen looks inside, and finds an air vent, but no weapons. He jumps up and removes the vent. He climbs inside and moves along the area. He finds an area to drop down to. He falls a bit of a distance, but makes it to the first floor. He walks along the area, beginning to crawl towards an opening. He makes it to another grating, but sees two people inside, eating something---or someone. He busts it open, and crawls out. He grabs the vent, and slams it into one of the peoples' heads. The other person runs over, and Kenzen smacks it in the head with the vent. It breaks to pieces. Kenzen turns to see the front doors. He runs over to the doors and busts through them. The campus is in chaos. People are running around, attacking each other. Kenzen, worried, looks at one of the dorms. "TOAD! ZOEY!" He screams out. Chapter 2: The Bronze Dorms Toad and Zoey, the small couple of the previous rampage, now stay together in a college dorm. They're both studying the same classes together. Toad and Zoey have been placed in the Bronze Dorms of the university. Sam, who is currently alone, is in the Silver Dorms on the eastern side of the campus. The dark room suddenly lights up as Zoey runs inside, frantic. Toad is trying to sleep on his snuggly bed. "Get up. We're leaving." Zoey says, sweating. "What?" Toad asks as he sits up. "Those things are back. GET UP." Zoey orders Toad. "Ugh. You must have had a bad dream....or saw a drunk guy or something." Toad sighs. "I got chased down the hallway by a man with an EAR IN HIS MOUTH." Zoey shouts. "Let's go check it out." Toad mutters. He stands up in his odd pajamas. He walks out of his room, and down a small hallway. He hears a faint hissing sound nearby. "Hello?" Zoey asks. A man, covered in blood and guts, runs by the hallway and screams at Toad and Zoey. He opens his mouth and jumps on Toad. Screaming, Toad fights off the infected man. "Oh my god...are they EVERYWHERE? Or are they like, somehow in this campus only?" Toad asks. Zoey nods her head, "No." She has no clue what's going on or where the zombies are. The two run outside of their dorms. Omega Campus Outside, on the northern part of the university, Toad and Zoey run out of their dorm. This is the Omega Campus. On the Eastern side of the university, the Beta Campus. The West, the Alpha Campus. On the South, the Zeta Campus. All sides have different classes and places to go. It's a huge place. Toad and Zoey rush out into a crowd of panic. Several students and teachers are running off into the streets. Toad and Zoey follow the crowd. It's Chaos. There are no weapons available to them, other than police officer pistols. All weapons of protection have been taken by the head master. "Dear god..." Zoey looks over. Two cars have crashed. They're on fire, and two infected men sit inside, clawing to get out of the blaze. Eventually, Toad and Zoey run off to a large fence, with the rest of the people in the mob. "This is a military alert. The entire area is under Quarantine. Nobody goes in or out. Any moving person will be shot on sight." A sign reads. Toad and Zoey gawk in horror. They're trapped again. Suddenly, Toad looks up to see military turrets. They aim at the crowd and start shooting. The mob instantly runs off into the college. It isn't long before the infected swarm the mob, seperating everyone from everyone else. Toad and Zoey run away, over to the hotel on the northern side. They come to a halt when a truck crashes by into the silver dorms. Before they can inspect the wreckage, Kenzen runs over in a panic. "Are you two okay?" Kenzen asks. "Fine and dandy. You?" Toad asks. "I think I had a heart attack. But other than that, I'm good." Kenzen laughs. "We need to find Sam." Zoey says. "We can get the group back together if we find him...!" Kenzen exclaims. "Where would he be, though?" Zoey asks. "I know exactly where he should be. The Zeta campus. Come on." Kenzen leads the group through a path of horror. Infected pounce on people at every corner, tearing away at their flesh. The group runs down a bloody street, when they finally reach the Zeta Campus. Zeta Campus They run into a small garden patch near a dorm. "The Golden Dorms. This is where Sam should be." Kenzen says. "...People! Get inside!" A male voice calls from the dorm window. The three look over to see a male with shaggy brown hair. He's in a grey jacket, holding a kitchen knife. "Get inside!" He orders. The three run over to the entrance of the dorm. They creak open the doors, and see several infected inside, lurking around. "Those flouncing things better not be back." Zoey whispers. Suddenly, the man runs inside and stabs one of the infected in the head. The three charge in to help him. Within a few moments, they're dead. Zoey, Kenzen, Toad, and this man are all out of breath. "Name's Onurb. This is our stronghold, so to speak." He says. "Is anyone named Sam in here?" Kenzen asks. "Sam was one of the people who helped us make this place a stronghold. He's in room number seven. This place is entirely safe if you just knock six times on the door. Don't bang on any doors, just knock. We set up some areas, like the stairs, so that the infected can't get in through them." Onurb says. "Can you take us to him?" Kenzen asks. "Of course." Onurb says. They walk across the tile floor of the dorm. Onurb leads them to a large wooden door. He knocks six times, and is let through. "Are they infected?" Someone asks. "No." Onurb says. They reach a hallway with brown walls and red carpeting. They come to a door; Door number seven. Onurb knocks on it. Sam opens up. "...Oh my god..." Sam smiles. He sees his friends, alive and well. "This is amazing. You're alive!" Kenzen exclaims. The four reunite again. "This is nice and all, but I have to go explain some things. People are claiming that you all brought the virus here." Onurb says. "We didn't..." Zoey says. "I know. I was friends with an old fishing couple. I came to their house the other night, but I didn't knock on the door. The old man...he was sick. A priest and the two others in the family all sat by his side. It wasn't long until the dad stood up and took a chunk out of the woman's neck. And well...you know what happens next. This campus and the fishing village are under quarantine." Onurb says, and sighs. "The military aren't doing anything until they find a cure. Nobody goes in or out." Sam says. "There are some staff we saved from this trouble. They know how to operate some things around here, just in case something goes wrong." Onurb says. "Well...what do we need to do first?" Zoey asks. "Nothing. You need to stay calm. Daniel, our room manager, has some open rooms for you guys to stay in. Let me go get him." Onurb says. He walks out of Sam's room. The Golden Dorms "Hell has come to earth." Sam says. He walks over to the back of his room. A window is covered by bed sheets. He lifts them up and looks outside. The cars are bashed together. Infected prawl the grounds outside. People are being eaten alive out there. "This sucks so much...I have the worst feeling that we're gonna die." Zoey says to the others. "Why do you say that?" Sam asks. "The island had weapons. This campus...it has nothing." Zoey says. "But kitchen knives." Sam says. "Nothing but knives." Zoey sighs. Onurb returns with a bald man in a red checkered suit and blue jeans. He's holding a clip board. "I can assign you, girl, to room fifteen, just down the hall here. The boys can either stay here or go to room fourteen." Roy says. "I'd rather stay with my wife..." Toad says. "Alright." Roy writes something down on his board. "I'll stay with Sam." Kenzen says. "If you don't mind." "Not at all." Sam says. "I'm also assigning jobs to people who want to do something to help us out. Come see me if you feel like helping the group out." Roy says. "What jobs are there to do?" Kenzen asks, laughing a bit. "We'll need food, and we also need someone to go power up the electric grids before they go out. We're currently running on a backup generator since something's happened to the current generator." Roy says. "Sorry, but I don't feel like being ripped to tiny shreds and eaten." Toad says. "Suit yourself." Roy walks away. "Well...back to surviving, I guess." Sam sighs. Outside, two police officers shoot down the infected. One officer shoots down an infected in the leg. The leg begins to spew out a strange, green liquid. The infected collapses, and more come by on top of him. The officers are soon overcome. The broken down infected man begins crawling along the ground. On all fours, leaving a trail of ooze. A crawler has been born. Chapter 3: Restoring The Electric Grid The lights in the dorm flicker and flicker. Darkness, light, darkness, light. Everything's flashing. Sam steps out of his dimly lit dorm room. Night has began to fall on this campus, and lights are a crucial part of their survival. How can they fight what they can't see? "Something's wrong." Sam says to Kenzen inside of the dorm. "The Electric Grid must be going out." Kenzen says. "No duh. We need to get to the maintainance hall in the university. But it's extremely dangerous in there..." Sam says. Roy runs inside with Onurb. "What are we gonna do?" Roy asks. "We have to get into the university." Sam says. "Great. I don't feel like dying, you know. We need some sort of protection, or else we can't get inside there." Onurb says. The lights go out. Everything is black.